Starts with Goodbye
by kuriouskatie3
Summary: New Moon. Bella looks for Edward; finds nothing. She gives up; goes to college with Jacob. What will change? Who will save Bella and win her heart in the end and what will come to Jake? R&R, RATED M LEMONS I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!
1. Chapter 1

Starts with goodbye

Hey guys, second fan-fic! As soon as I've gotten 5 I want to do beta reading, so be watching out for it ok? Italy didn't happen, the vamps never came back in New Moon, Bella let's Jake down easily, and looks for Edward so here goes!

I do not own The Twilight Saga. The great and wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1: Move Along

It has been almost one year since I left home for college, and even longer since Edward left me. It still stings. After Edward left, I didn't think I would ever truly be myself ever again. I had ditched most of my friends. They didn't know whether if I was ok or not. Angela, Ben, and Mike were the only ones to pay me any mind throughout that painful time.

Then there was Jacob Black. He was the one best friend that I would ever have in the world; no matter what. He understood me to the highest degree. He tried to understand the pain that I was going through, although no one could even start to understand. Our relationship was more than the human infatuation, or so I thought. As it stands now, he just didn't want me anymore. Despite what he said, I still didn't believe him. In the woods that day, his eyes flickered with emotion. There had to be more to that story, and I tried desperately for one year to find it. I tried to find him, but how do you find a vampire family who just didn't want to be found?

That's easy enough to answer so I'll answer that for you... You don't.

So I gave up after a year, and my bank account was empty. I had moved back home, to work until I had enough money to go to school.

So here I was, empty as ever, working another empty shift at Newton's. It was more boring than usual since Mike had left last year for college.

I was just letting my mind take over, reviewing how wrong the path of my life was...

"Bella??? Is that you?" It was Jacob Black. His hair hung just past his shoulders and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was more bulky and muscular than the last time I had seen him, if that was possible. Shortly after the Cullen's disappearance, Jacob had joined the pack of werewolves on his reservation. It explained many things about the legends that he had told me that one time on the beach when I had asked about the Cullens. I wasn't shocked or upset because I love Jacob like a brother. What he was didn't change that.

"Hey Jake! How's it going?" I asked. I hadn't realized how much I missed Jake. I smiled. It was a real smile that played off of the rays of sunshine radiating off of Jacob's warmth. That gave me hope.

"I'm great! I saw your truck out front so I had to stop by! We were just at Charlie's, he mentioned you'd be coming back soon! It's to bad though, I'm going off to college in a few months." He said. This made sense, now that the vampires were gone, they could go to college.

Did he know me at all? Did he think I was going to sit here in Forks to rot? "What you think I'm staying here forever? No way!" I said laughing along with him.

"That's awesome! What college are you going to then?" He had me there; I wasn't planning on signing up for classes until later this week.

"I have no idea, I was already accepted to a few colleges, and I'm going to sign up fir classes this week though." I told him. His eyes lightened up just a bit.

"Same here!" he beamed "We should go together!"

It was a great idea; at least I wouldn't be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Allright everyone, i know chapter 1 was not very exciting but, all stories have to start somehwere right? So here is chapter 2, hope you all enjoy, please review, it makes my day!

I do not own Twilight, SM does.

Chapter 2: Alive

Jacob and I spent most of our free time together over the summer. We had both decided on going to Washington State, far enough away from home to be free. It was close enough if I wanted to go home for visits, and it was close enough that if the reservation needs Jake quickly, it wouldn't be an issue.

A part of me had hope for the latter. If the reservation needed Jake to come back, that meant that the vampires were back. I couldn't deny that I'd follow Jake back in hopes that it was the Cullens that were returning. It could anyone, but I would follow to see, even if it got me killed doing so.

The summer flew by effortlessly, and it was finally time for Jake and I to pack to leave for school. School would be a good thing. It would keep my mind occupied, and it would distract the hole that still was there in my heart, digging deeper by each day that passed. Jake helped but I could see in his eyes that even though I wanted to be friends, he was always hoping that I would change my mind.

I was broken though; I could never be with anyone again. I would always see HIM, and no one else. Trying to see anyone else would only hurt me more, and add more broken hearts that I hadn't wanted to be responsible for.

Jake and I spent the last weekend home hanging out in La Push while our dads talked.

Finally, we took of to college. It was almost fate that I had waited to go to school so Jake and I could be in some of the same classes. It was going to be great.

We got on campus on a Sunday afternoon to check into our form before classes where to start on Monday. The forms were four buildings in a square, two for the boys and two for the girls. In the middle were a few picnic tables and a Laundromat. Jake's form was right across from mine so we'd be spending probably all of out time together.

"So, I'm going to see my room, shower and get some sleep. I've got a cell phone now so call me if you need anything, okay?" Jake broke me out of my wandering mind. I agreed and he programmer his number in my phone and went on our separate ways.

My dorm was simple; luckily I had really good grades and testing scores so I got a two bedroom dorm. The front door led into the kitchen and then there were two numbered doors, I looked at my papers and saw that I was number 17 to the left. I was so glad that at least I didn't have to sleep in the same room as anyone else. They would probably call the ward two nights in to tell them I had lost my mind. My nightmares would scare anyone who listened, or they would just think I'm crazy.

I unpacked my suitcase and set my laptop on the desk the school provided. I didn't have much so it didn't take long. I sat at the computer and wrote an email to Renee.

Hey mom,

I'm all settled in my dorm. It's not as bad as I thought a dorm would be. Jake lives in the building across from mine. Sorry so short, but I'm ready for sleep. I love you.

Bella

She would worry if I hadn't sent anything immediately, but I was not in a chatting mood.

I showered and went to get in bed; I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, drifting off into dreamland, or in my case as it always were, nightmare land.

I was in the woods. It was dark but I could feel the branches scrape my skin as I ran on full speed. What was I running to? Or from? I kept going, searching for something. That's when I saw her. Her red hair swung in the wind and she was staring at me, snarling. Only she wasn't looking at me, she was looking behind me. I started to turn around and.....

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzz. My phone woke me up. I picked it up, shaking as I sat up, sweating and breathing in quick jolts. It was Jacob.

"Hey Jake what's up?" I asked.

"You're gonna be late for our first class, that's what!" He laughed.

I hurried and got dressed and went off with Jacob to class. School wasn't bad, although I had trouble concentrating because I was steadily living in that nightmare.

What did she want? Edward left me; she'd already done the damage. Maybe it wasn't good enough until I was dead. Who was she looking at? The person behind me? If it even was a person. It was probably the wolves, I thought. Maybe she didn't know we weren't together anymore. We weren't together anymore. It's that one thought that tore me to pieces.

The weeks went by with no more nightmares to my surprise. That made me happy. Jacob and I were doing well in school, and the semester was coming to a close. We had been invited to go to an end of the semester party, and although I'm not one for parties, Jake wanted to go very badly. In the end, he had convinced me to go with him so he'd know one person.

I owed it to Jacob. I owed him everything and more. When he was around me, it made the pain subside just enough to where I'd almost forget. It was as if he kept me going. It was as if he was the one person who cared enough, he was the one who kept me alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, Still no reviews, heartbreaking. Im enjoying the day in the pool with my 7 month old daughter, so no worries. Here's Chapter 3, the story picks up just a bit now.

Chapter 3: The party

It was Thursday night, the day before the dreaded end of the semester party that Jake was dying to drag me to and Jake and I had gone to the my least favorite place in the world to get something to wear; the mall. I was perfectly fine with wearing jeans and a sweater, but it seemed that dressing up a bit was a requirement for entrance. It made me wonder what kind of party we were going to be attending.

After a short enough time shopping, although it seemed like a lifetime for me, I had settled on a red dress. Simple by all means, but it had no back to it and went very low down my back. The front was a halter look, cutting just low enough to my cleavage but not too low for comfort. The dress was short, and that I didn't like, but it was Jake's favorite on me so I couldn't tell him no. I got some strappy black heels, since I didn't plan on dancing or anything at all. They weren't high enough to do much damage anyhow. The past two years of hell had at least helped my grace a bit.

We went back to our own dorms after we were done and showered up. We still had a final after lunch time, but it was going to be an easy one.

I let my hair dry on it's own to keep my curls in tact and layer down to go to sleep. It was easy to drift off into the nightmare that I'd hoped I would never see again.

I was back in the woods, running again. This time I knew where I would end up and who I would see. I kept running anyways though, shouldn't I have turned around? There was that quick thought and that's all it took for me to turn the other way. I turned and when I opened my eyes and ran forward, but only to run into Edward. His golden orbs were staring into my soul, only inches away from my face.

The shock of his face just inches from mine woke me up. I was already pouring out overdue tears and scolding myself for waking up. This was the one part of the dream I'd want to see. If Edward was in it, I wanted to see it no matter what.

I couldn't shake the feeling that these dreams had to mean something. Or maybe my mind was placing false hope in me that maybe I would see him, I thought. I wouldn't hope though. It would hurt too much.

I met up with Jake outside in the clearing in front of our dorms and we went off to our last final of the semester. It went by quickly, and soon we were heading back to our rooms to get ready for the big party.

I had my hair half-up and on one side of my face I had one long spiral curl. The rest of my hair hung low in slightly bigger curls. I did my make-up as best I could. It was at times like this that I wish I had Alice around. Just thinking about my loss hurt. Picturing my best friend as she forced me play dress up, it almost made me smile at how if I'd have known then what I know now, I'd have let her do it more often. I was as ready as I would ever be. I sighed and got up.

I wasn't about to walk even one block in these shoes so we agreed to take the truck and that Jake would drive it. Any bi-passers would think we were on a date but I didn't care. I liked hanging out him, no matter what people said. After all was said and done, in my heart at least, I was still committed to someone else.

Bzzz bzzz bzzz.... My phone rang. It was Jake of course.

"Yes I'm finally ready mister impatient." I played at him.

"Bella get to your truck as fast as you can, they need me!!"

"I'm still in my dress and heels can I..."

"You don't have time to change, just go!" he said.

I hung up the phone and thought to myself. "Oh man this is bad."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, i'm feeling the cold shoulder from you guys, lets get some feedback eh? well this chapter is when things really start to liven up, i may do alot of major editing to this story pretty soon, i wrote the story in the notes section of my iphone on a 5 hour road trip. Well, I love you guys anyways even if you do _SUCK_ at reviewing. I will upload almost every day until i feel it is finished. Thanks.

Chapter 4: This IS Bad

I grabbed my key and ran as fast as these heels would allow, turned on the truck and we drove as fast as the truck would go back to where we used to call home. We got back to Forks just outside the town limits when Jake jumped out of the truck, phased and ran into the woods without one word to me as to where he was going. Did he expect me to just sit here and wait for the outcome of whatever was happening? He was wrong if be did.

I parked the truck at a nearby store and headed off into the woods. I was useless in whatever fight would happen, and I was completely aware of that. I just wanted to sit in the background and look from a distance. Hopefully, I wouldn't interfere, I just had to know. I knew the Cullens weren't the ones causing the out roar here because the wolves wouldn't be so eager to get Jake here so quickly. The Cullens just didn't cause immediate disaster calls.

I ran and ran; searching for the any sound of the wolves. Finally I heard the howls. I kept running though. It seemed my feet wouldn't stop continuing on. It was as if my soul was taking over my brain. I had no control even though I knew I should mind my own business. Jake had told me to stay behind. I could hear the wolves howling yet still I moved forward, welcoming the one they were after. I'd hoped an answer to one of my many questions was hidden here in the woods.

I ran a bit further and had that sense of Deja Vu. I couldn't see much, but then I saw her hair. I saw Victoria. She was stalking closer to me, with a smile on her face.

"I didn't even have to come for you, you stupid human. You welcome death with open arms. Where's your beloved Cullen's?" She taunted and smiled

"They left two years ago." I said, unsure of my voice.

"Oh but they ARE here. I can smell them," she said angrily as if she had not anticipated this. I wouldn't hold my breath though, being with Edward taught me a few things. One thing I learned was that vampires were always prepared for any outcome.

My heart began racing, they were here! But where? Were they going to save me one last time for old time's sake? Or was Victoria trying to torture me? That's it; she was torturing me as if I hadn't been tortured enough.

I realized the wolves weren't here, but I could hear them in the distance. They weren't close enough. She stalked toward me, crouched down and snarled.

I'd had enough, and when my fear finally surfaced, I turned to run in the other direction and ran smack into a wall and fell flat on my back. I opened my eyes and he was there. I must have hit my head too, I thought, but then he spoke.

"Bella, run, go now!" Edward told me.

I couldn't leave, I wouldn't leave. Not if he was here.

He must have realized this too because he jumped over me and ran away. He left again. He did not go so far away this time. He was heading Victoria on, by himself. I could smell something burning but when I sat up my vision was blurred. It took me a minute to get me eyes to function again but when they did, too many things happened all at once.

The wolves had arrived, and vampires I didn't know too. They were all fighting. The numbers didn't look good as it was only Edward and six wolves. There were at least twenty on Victoria's side. Then I realized what the smell was. It was a fire. And there were vampires just getting started. As the first little flame began to blossom, they quickly turned the fight toward the wolves and Edward. I noticed it was Edward's family. Of course they would be here too. Edward made it here sooner, since he was the fastest. The fight began to look better and Alice joined Edward and took Victoria out effortlessly, and it seemed the rest of the vampires with her weren't very good at fighting. I wondered why that was.

It wasn't long until it was over, with no losses to our side. It was overwhelming watching all of that, and I noticed my face was scrunched and my mouth was open.

Edward turned to look at me. When his eyes lay upon me, all I could feel was pain. That's all I could feel. I pulled my arms across my chest to hold myself together in one piece while his golden eyes bored into mine.

"Don't be afraid, Bella. It's over, everything will be alright. You shouldn't have been here." He said, trying to comfort me I was guessing. It wasn't working at all.

It was a trap. She knew we weren't together, she knew the wolves would come but she had forgotten about one thing...

Alice.

"Alice saw you and Victoria and then everything went blank. I couldn't trust that it was only from the wolves." He said, stepping toward me in an awkward slow pace.

I looked around to find Alice; the other Cullens were all gathering up the vampire's bodies and throwing them in the fire. Slowly as the job was done, everyone started leaving us alone. I saw Jacob trot by, lean his head down, and trot off with the rest. I immediately felt bad for him, I knew how he'd felt all along and this must hurt. Last of the group to leave was Alice as she hopped by and she winked at me.

Soon it was just Edward and I in the woods, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

I made a few changes to this chapter, mainly the A/N since many of you thought that the story was over, but I assure you the good parts haven't even begun. RATED M does not mean the story ends as Edward ENTERS the bedroom, haha, maybe if he was EXITING, well you get the pic. there will be more, and dammit, I review your stories, so dammit, review mine! LOVE YOU

Chapter 5: Changes

I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Sure, I was overjoyed that he was here with me. Then I didn't know if I could see him walk away. Again.

I realized then that I hadn't said anything at all while he had tried to explain to me what was going on.

He took it the wrong way. He was turning around to leave.

"Don't go!" I found my voice in the nick of time as he turned to face me , pain written in his obvious expression.

I was still in the ground sitting up, heels still on and short dress. I had somehow managed to keep quite clean.

He stepped close to where I was sitting, leaned down and raised me by my waist to stand me upright again. Our faces were inches apart, staring into each others eyes. I wanted so badly to lean in and kiss him and never let go, but I couldn't handle it if he pushed me away.

His duties were done, Victoria was dead! Why was Edward still standing here, wasting his time with a stupid little human?

I found the strength to look away, right before my tear ducts betrayed me. One silent tear fell down my face, flowing unwillingly to my cheek.

Edward's senses caught that huge mistake, but what he did took me by surprise. He leaned forward to me and took his hand and laid in on my cheek and gently brushed the tear away with his thumb. He looked at me, and it was almost like old times, ALMOST like he still cared for me in that way. ALMOST doesn't count though. His hand lingered there for a few moments before he dropped his hand away and stepped back. Any moment now, the pain would begin.

"I have to go now, take care of yourself, Bella. Go to Charlie, he'll be worried if you do not go home." He said. There was a stern look on his face as if he knew I had planned on staying in La Push. But to be honest, I hadn't thought about it.

Before I could manage to say one syllable, he was gone. Again. I began to sink to the ground again, before a pair of overly warm arms caught me in mid-fall.

"Ugh I am sorry Jake, but I am OK now, I should be able to walk." I huffed aloud as Jake carried me through the woods and to the truck.  
"It's ok Bells, I'll carry you anyway, and I know what it's like to have a broken heart." He was trying to comfort me while I was the one breaking his heart. It made guilt rise in my chest and make the pain that much more unbearable.

I had thought about staying with Jake that night, not wanting to deal with any explanations on why I was dressed like this or what was wrong or why I was home a night early but I thought about Edward's words. I had told Charlie I'd be getting home early morning. Deciding on staying at my own home, I dropped Jake off at Billy's house without saying a word. I was still in shock of it all. I drove slowly back to Charlie's hoping he would be asleep so I wouldn't have to give any sort of explanation and I'd see him in the morning.

I arrived at the house and a wave of relief washed over me seeing that all of the lights were off. Thank goodness, I really wanted to be alone to cry right now and I had not possessed the energy in me to fake a smile right at this particular moment or make up an explanation to my early arrival.

I had hoped for this winter break to be a relaxing time to spend with Charlie and hang out at La Push. Apparently, that idea had already been shattered. A million questions were running through my head from the night's activity. A million things I would do anything to know. In my head, I knew that they had only come back so my death would not be on their conscience. I did not however, want to believe that. I wanted to believe that they had come for me.

I sighed as I quietly opened my bedroom door and dropped my bag right inside my room before even turning on the lamp. I could hear Charlie's loud snores from all the way in here, so I knew I was safe from any human contact until the next morning so I could re-group myself. I lay on my bed and leaned over to turn on the light. I looked up and gasped in horror and surprise all at once. Edward was in my rocking chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I am terribly sorry for not finishing the story earlier, my house burned down, killing all four of my cats, the urge to write disappeared for a while. A week later I moved and it took about a month to get my husband, 10 month old little girl, and myself situated. But I am back now, so I hope I can keep a good mind frame and not kill everyone in my story.

Ch 6

I shut my door. It was the only action I could muster at the time. My mouth was open in shock, my mind had begun to remind me to cry, but I didn't. I couldn't. Was this why he had wanted me to go home? I walked to the other side of him and sat in my chair by the laptop. He looked pained.

"You came back." I stated idiotically. I was so surprised there were no words forming in my vocal chords, my thoughts spitting out of my mouth. Edward had always said he wished he could read my mind, he was getting his wish.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, are you okay?" he asked. There were multiple answers to that question. Had I been hurt in the fight? No, I hadn't. But was I okay? No, I was definitely NOT ok.

"I'm fine." I managed to lie. I didn't look at him; my features would betray those words in their entirety.

"Your usage of the word 'fine' suggests otherwise, Bella. Are you really okay?" He asked again. He was seeing right through me. I fell apart.

I sobbed and put my head in my hands, hiding away from the very reason for my tears. He was kneeling before me in an instant, looking up at me while I poured my soul onto my bedroom floor. I couldn't form words yet, they were boiling up to the surface as my sadness was slowly turning to agony, resentment and then finally, rage.

His hands reached up and pried my hands from my face and held them.

EPOV

Here she was. She was crying because of me. I'd thought she would have moved on. I'd left my family for a while but returned after a few months. Alice continued to look into her future, but it was never there.

I knew this meant she was happy, and was with that DOG. As much as I hated the thought, he could give her things that I could not. A family. Safety.

Looking at her now; still torn apart as I have been. I can see it in her eyes that I was wrong about her happiness.

"No!" she looked at me with an angry expression, "I'm not okay!"

I wanted to console her, anyway I could, be selfish anyway she'd let me. If I could dream, this is the night I'd dream of.

In one hand I held hers; the other was placed gently on her cheek, catching a rogue tear. I looked her in the eye. "Good, because neither am I." I pulled her to me and kissed her with as much passion as I could put forth without breaking her delicate features. I couldn't completely let go, but damn-it this would definitely suffice. I snaked my hand down to her back as I lifted myself up from the ground, and lifting her up to place her in her bed; never breaking the kiss.

She was wearing the most luring red dress and black high heels. I had never seen her look more... Mouth-watering.

The venom pooled in my mouth as I settled myself in-between her legs. I didn't want to stop, but I didn't want to hurt Bella. The man in me and the vampire were dueling. The man in me won as Bella leaned up toward me. "I need you, Edward, show me that you need me too." She said. I could see the pained look on her face as she so clearly referred to the time we'd spent apart. Time that I could see now was clearly, unnecessary. I tried to locate the reason to say no, but I couldn't reject her, not right now. She would be even more hurt than before. So I continued.

I leaned back and kissed her bare legs, all the way down to her ankle. I unclasped both shoes and threw them aside. She was watching me the whole time, panting with arousal. Her heartbeat was going wild. After both shoes I kissed my way back up to her.

I kissed her neck and collarbone as my hands trailed the back of her dress, slowly unzipping it. She wiggled the tiny dress off of her, she was only wearing black boy shorts. I don't know why I expected a bra to be on, wearing that dress.

My eyes had never seen such beauty in all their years. She lifted up her hands and began unbuttoning my shirt, slowly and painfully. She ran her hands upon my chest and abdomen, reveling in my body's hardness. It made me self-conscious. She was warm and soft and I was hard and cold. Yet she seemed to love the difference. That thought made me forget my self-pity. I was becoming smug.

She unbuttoned my jeans and I ridded myself of the fabric quickly, the restraint was uncomfortable. She looked down at my body and smiled. "We match." she said referring to my black silk boxers.

I smiled her favorite smile. I'd realized that the last time I'd truly smiled was with her, roughly two years ago. The action felt natural in this setting though. I was with my Bella. For however long she'd have me.

I kissed her, every inch of her skin that was bare. My body temperature was rising, from being in such close contact to her; it was beginning to mess with my self-control. The venom began to pool again, I backed away.

BPOV

"I know, I know. We can't." I said to him with a sarcastic smile.

He smiled back at me as my human needs made themselves known. A yawn escaped.

"You should go to sleep, love." He told me.

Automatically, I felt hurt and not one bit confident that I'd wake tomorrow and see him again. My heartbeat began to race and heat rose to my cheeks as the fear settled in.

"I'll stay with you if you'd like." He said as if he could read my mind as well, although my heart gave it all away. How embarrassing.

I sighed with relief as I lay back down. We fell asleep together, and it was the best night I'd had in almost two years.

Everything felt right again. My heart felt whole again, as if it never had missing parts. There were still problems in our relationship that one day could not fix. I would need to talk with Edward, and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

So I am so sorry the chapters are so far spread apart, it is helping to get reviews, but it still is frustrating spending so much time away from the story, gets out of my head too long and things go wrong. I hope I can pull through this story for you guys. Thank you for all of the support. My two cats were burried together, funny because they hated each other in a hilarious sort of chase each other and stalking kind of way. They were with me throughout my pregnancy so they will always be close. Anyways, here ya go. It might be quite short, but a few of you wanted to see my plans for Jakey poo, you have to understand my brothers name is Jacob, so this character IS important to me. But you don't want me to base him to this Jake, he'd end up with Quil or Embry… hahahahaha you get the pic I hope.

Jacob's POV

The fight had brought an uncomfortable awareness to the tribe. It was truly unsettling. The elders had decided to hold a gathering to discuss security matters, although only half of the attendees would really know the extent to the situation.

My dad and I arrived together to the meeting, taking inconspicuous seats near the back. Good, an easy escape, I thought. This was the least of times I wanted someone addressing me or noticing me.

The vision from the night before had been burned into my brain, pain residing there where it made me want to scream. The look on her face when HE showed up. It was all just too much to bare.

I made my escape before my body could recognize the anger and trembles forming within, my dad would understand.

I ran until the forest came to the beach where a few large drift wood pieces lay. I chose the biggest one I could find and sat atop it while laying my head in my hands on my knees. I sighed.

"Too much for you to handle as well huh?" A female voice came to me. It was a sweet sound, one I had never heard before. I turned to face her.

That's when it happened. The most curious, yet pleasurable feeling, coursed through my vains. I stared at her in awe of her beauty.

"By the way, I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddy. What's your name?" She asked. I wasn't even sure I would be able to speak.

"I… I'm Jacob. Um, but you can call me Jake. If that's alright. Ha" Oh man, way to go Jake. Pull it together man, let her do the talking if you can't handle it, I thought. What is happening, why am I so starstruck all of the sudden?

"Take a walk with me." I told her. Any person in our tribe who knew our legends well enough had heard these words in our stories, I had hoped she would understand. I had hoped she would understand; and join me.

"I'd love to." She said point blank. She knew.

We took off along the beach together, hand in hand.

All of my thoughts of the fight and my college life faded in a mere 5 seconds. Anything I thought before had changed. I was completely and irrevocably in love with Madison. I had finally imprinted.


End file.
